Super Hero Injustice Force
by megatronlee94
Summary: Following the destruction of Surrey & Langley and the deaths of his wife Ashleigh Yzerman, their unborn son, and his best friend Caleb Meyerhoff, all at the hands of Neo Cortex, Super Ryan establishes a new world order. A battle ensues between the forces of Super Ryan's regime and those allied with Mighty Raymond's rebellion, in an alternate universe.


The city of Langley lay in ruins. But not only had Langley suffered, but even its neighboring town of Surrey had suffered. It had been chaos; and the one responsible was even more shocking. Super Ryan had been drugged by Dr. Neo Cortex, the super-villain from Tsawwassen. He had been fighting the creature called Doomsday, which had unbeknownst to him at the time had been his wife, Ashleigh Yzerman. He brought what he believed to be this "Doomsday" to space and threw it to his death, but then the drug had worn off, and Super Ryan had the time to see what he had done. There, floating in space where Doomsday should have been... was Ashleigh Yzerman, along with her unborn child within her... floating through space, all life leaving her.

_KRAKA-KOOOOOOOOM!_

The resounding explosion brought Super Ryan back to reality. He turned and flew back down to Earth, only to find his town and its neighboring town both in ruins. Not a single soul had survived. To make matters worse, earlier, Dr. Neo Cortex had killed his best friend, Caleb Meyerhoff, and made it obvious who had done the murder. Overcome with grief, and full of rage, Super Ryan rocketed through the air, heading toward Tsawwassen, and the murderer responsible.

At the Tswwassen Police Department, the police were shocked by the news broadcast. The headline read: SURREY & LANGLEY DESTROYED - MILLIONS DEAD. The police were so heartbroken and so horrified that the laughing coming from Neo Cortex in the interrogation room barely was audible to them.

"Where did you get the nuke?!" Mighty Raymond demanded, slamming his fist on the table. He had been interrogating Dr. Neo Cortex for several hours now, and still the villain wouldn't speak.

Dr. Neo Cortex smirked as he casually responded, "What do you mean? Is it because you want one? Now, you see... _that's_ copyrighted infringement... I thought heroes like you didn't..."

With a cry of anger, Mighty Raymond reached out to grab the super villain by the collar and lift him up, to threaten him into giving him an answer. But at that instant, an entire section of the wall behind him blew inward, debris raining down. Dr. Neo Cortex settled back in the chair, smiling like nothing was wrong. Mighty Raymond, however, was so startled that he turned to find out what happened...

...and there, hovering but a few centimeters off the ground, and coming into the building... was Super Ryan, the defender of Surrey and Langley, who had failed his duty. He was also secretly Mighty Raymond's son.

"Get... away from him... right now," Super Ryan snapped.

Mighty Raymond stepped forward, trying to ease the overcome hero. "It's okay, Super Ryan. I'm handling all..." But he could have no idea what Super Ryan had gone through.

Super Ryan ignored Mighty Raymond and stood across the table opposite of Cortex. Infuriated, Super Ryan grabbed the table and tossed it aside. Neo Cortex continued to look smug, and almost faltered when Super Ryan grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall.

"YOU DRUGGED ME!" Super Ryan bellowed, raising his fist to punch the villain. "You made me..." His voice faltered and a tear ran down his cheek, remembering what he had done. "...Ashleigh... my son..."

"First Langley, then Surrey, people you love just tend to... blow up, now, don't they?" Cortex said smugly.

Super Ryan brought his fist up, and Mighty Raymond yelled at him to stop. Super Ryan caught himself and directed the punch at the wall next to the villain's head. Mighty Raymond just stood there, almost close to bursting, and Neo Cortex understandingably placed his hand on Super Ryan's shoulder.

"You see, now this right here is why I like you," he said with a smirk. "You're so much more gullible than..." He finished by gesturing to his arch-nemesis and shrugged.

That smile infuriated Super Ryan. The super hero spun and threw Neo Cortex across the room. Mighty Raymond stepped forward to intervene, but then stopped when Neo Cortex climbed to his feet and limped to the chair, plopping back down and still... surprisingly... smiling at everything.

"You think you can just have a family, just like that?" he asked smugly, "and that by locking me up, I will magically be reformed. And that everyone... OUT THERE... will be safe and sound? Hmph. So big, but so dumb." He gestured to the open hole. "Now, could you leave me please? So I can break out of here, because I've got a lot of planning to do to top all this..." But he'd said the wrong thing.

Super Ryan reached out and grasped the villain by the throat, lifting him up into the air. Super Ryan's eyes glew red, as if he were about to fire his heat vision right at the villain. Mighty Raymond finally decided to interfere, as he stepped forward and took hold of his fellow hero's hand to spin him around and snap him out of it, but Super Ryan shook himself off, slamming Mighty Raymond in the face with his elbow and knocking the hero onto his back. Then Super Ryan tightened his grip on Cortex's face. He couldn't believe the villain was STILL smiling like nothing was wrong.

"I know it's a little bit soon, but..." Cortex said, still smiling smugly, "...do you think that you'll _ever_ love again?... And think of things this way, maybe next time... you _won't_ kill your next family."

Mighty Raymond watched on with horror, and Neo Cortex smiled, as Super Ryan tightened his grip and brought his fist into the villain's stomach. He punched a hole right into Cortex's stomach and pulled his fist out, allowing blood and guts to spill out. Super Ryan dropped the dying villain and turned.

Mighty Raymond looked at his dead foe, and then looked to Super Ryan, his expression horrified. Super Ryan, however, looked completely satisfied with his revenge...

**Prime Universe**

In an alternate dimension, the Super Hero Justice Force was busy with their own problems. The Prime Super Ryan was squaring off with Hammerjaw, with the villain teleporting behind him and kicking him. Super Ryan reversed and flew back at the villain, firing lasers from his eyes. Super Boy flew along, firing his own lasers at Stoker. The super criminal used his telepathic abilities to create a visible shield, halting Super Boy's attack. Then, using it as a distraction, he swooped past the hero, earning a grunt of annoyance from him. Further down, the Winged Wonder slammed his fists into the face of Dr. Tyrant, and the villain used his strength to fight back, but the Winged Wonder hit him hard enough to knock him backwards. A few feet away, as the villain fell, Super Girl flew in, punching the villain and flying after him.

"YAAAAAH!" Super Ryan shouted, delivering a punch that knocked Hammerjaw toward one of the building tops.

As he landed, Amazing Van der Ende and Stonefist rushed over to cuff the villain. They looked up as Super Ryan flew down and hovered a couple meters away.

"Amazing Sarah, Stonefist, let's get this wrapped up," he said, "I need to get to the Watchtower in orbit. There's an emergency."

"Yeah, and let's get you there before Dr. Evil throws something else..." Amazing Sarah began, right before a rocky creature with spikes on his shoulders landed a few feet away on the same roof, "...Us."

Super Ryan narrowed his eyes. "Doomsday... Not this guy again..." He dashed forward, raising his fist, but the creature merely slammed his elbow into the hero, knocking him off course.

"Hm... That should have been a combined assault," Amazing Van der Ende commented, bracing herself.

Stonefist couldn't help but smile as he readied himself, "Lee sometimes forgets that he can't do everything himself."

Then the two heroes moved together.

**Super Hero Justice Force Watchtower**

**Earth Orbit...**

Dr. Evil was enjoying the battle from within his battle armor. He fired off several rockets from his shoulder launchers, and Syborg jumped to avoid it. Superwing squared off with Tuffer Bulk, and Syborg fired his cannon in the direction of Stealth Woman. Dr. Evil launched another rocket at Syborg, but a force field opened up, defending the hero. Blue Angel stepped forward, hands on her hips.

"You're interrupting our entertainment tonight, Blue Angel," Dr. Evil commented, firing a laser beam from his wrist gauntlet.

"You know I detest violence, doc," Blue Angel replied, shielding herself from the laser beam as she quickly countered, "But I am even less fond of beings like you."

Superwing threw a piece of smashed computer equipment as Stealth Woman, knocking her backwards, and Syborg rolled beside him as he avoided a strike from Tuffer Bulk, who recieved a cannon blast from the cyborg hero.

"You know, for a guy like you, I thought you would have cleaned this mess up by now," Superwing commented. Superwing was actually the original Super Boy, the sidekick of Super Ryan.

Syborg fired his cannon at the villains. "Yeah? Well, the name is Syborg, not miracle worker. So get used to it."

Superwing flinched as a rocket sailed past. He placed his hands to his ears, activating his communicator as he called out to his old friend, Kent. "Dino, we need your help up here. Things are just getting too complicated now..."


End file.
